poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in the 22th Century
Afternoon, Danville (At the backyard Perry the Platypus is taking a Nap, Because he's Retired after Summer's over, Until the School Bus stop at the Fletcher House, Phineas, Ferb and Candace is off the School Bus, Candace went to the House, Phineas and Ferb went to The Backyard) Phineas: Perry, We're Home. (Perry is Awake, and he is so Happy that his Owner's has Return at School, and then he hug Phineas) Phineas: Yeah, is good to be back Perry. Alright Ferb what should we do today? (They were wondering what they build for today,And Phineas got an idea) Phineas: I got it why don't we build... Roller Coaster, No we already did That. Maybe we should build... A Restaurant, No we already did that too, Maybe we should Build... A Bowling ball, No we already did. Ferb: Why don't we just Build a Hoverboards. Phineas: No, We already did that twice Ferb. (Then a beeping noise came from Perry's waist watch) Monogram: Good Afternoon Agent P,Doofenshmirtz just build a Time Location-inator , Is been Two months since he got send to the place where there's no time and nothing. Carl: Maybe he can go back in time to stop his mom for giving him that dress he wear. Monogram: Oh Yeah I remember That dress. (Showing Carl a picture of Doofenshmirtz wear a seafoam dress, And they began to laugh) After you Complete your Mission, I will Totally Blackmail him for the Rest of His Life (Laugh) Phineas: but I though he gave up all those evil stuff? Monogram: He did, but he got one last evil left for one day, Agent P put a stop to him. (Perry salute to him) Phineas: Perry do you have to stop him. (Perry nod at Him and he looks Disappointed) Phineas: Well, just come back in Time, So we can build something after School... I think? (Perry gave him a Thumb up and then left) Ferb: You know, you said that to him for 2 months ago. Phineas: I know, I did. ?????: Hey Guys what'cha doing? (Phineas and Ferb turn around and is Isabella, Buford and Baljeet) Phineas: Nothing, Me and Ferb were wondering what we gonna Build After School, Hey Isabella Where's Pinky? Me and Ferb were wondering whatgonnaould B Somethinguild after School. Hey Isabella where's Pinky? Isabella: He went off his Mission to stop his Nemesis. Phineas: Okay... Baljeet where's Ter- Baljeet: Went off to stop his Nemesis. Phineas: Alright, Okay you guy do you have anything to Build after School. Isabella: Okay, why don't we Build a Beach. Phineas: No, we already did that. Buford: Cheesetopia. Phineas: Already did. Baljeet: Gelatin Pool. Phineas: Baljeet! You remember what we did at School. Baljeet: Oh yeah, Forgot about that. Buford: If you Guys don't have anything to Build (Sigh) Then I'll go Home watch TV like your Platypus did. Phineas: Hey Ferb, I wonder how Perry's doing on his Mission. (Ferb Shrug it) Meanwhile, Perry was Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated inside a Cage. Jingle: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Doofensmirtz: Behold Perry The Platypus, I Build a Time Location-inator, I know I give up all that Evil stuff, But I have one last Evil left for Today, It looks the same but it have a Location on it, Is been 1 month since I escape the place where there's no time and nothing, And this time I should go back in time to stop my Mother for giving me that Dress. (Perry remember that Doofenshmirtz is wearing a Seafoam Dress at the Hot Air Balloon and the he began to laugh at him) Doofensmirtz: Don't laugh at me! my Mother wanted a Girl! Now then, Is Time for me to set The Year and Location's, right now. (Doofensmirtz is set the dial to find the correct Year and Location, Perry is getting out of the Cage by using a Lockpick) Doofensmirtz: Norm! Give me some muffins. Norm: Coming right up sir. Doofensmirtz: Yeesh, anyway Perry after I stop my Mother for giving me that dress, I will go back in time to ruined my Brother life! ...I know I'm gonna be stuck in this timeline forever, But this Watch I wear we'll take me back home and this time Perry the Platypus you will never Sto- (Perry punch Doofenshmirtz in the cheek) Doofensmirtz: Perry The Platypus how did you get out of your Cage!? (Perry show him the Lockpick he use) A Lockpick? I forgot all about that. But no matter is my turn. (Doofensmirtz pick up a wrech and charge to Perry The Platypus, but he dodge it and Doofenshmirtz hit the Time Location-inator and it out of control) Doofensmirtz: Uh-oh, I hit the Time Location-inator, RUN FOR IT! (Doofensmirtz is hiding behind the couch and the Time Location-inator is blasting 4 Location, And the last 1 is zap Perry to an unknown time and location and then the Time Location-inator is stop, Doofenshmirtz look at the inator and it finally stop) Doofensmirtz: Whew, it finally stop Perry The Platypus, Perry The Platypus? Oh no (he look at the inator) The inator must have send him to unknown time, what's the Year and Location I set to? (Gasp) Year 2126 Location Japan. I must have set the wrong Year and Location. Oh well, Perry will come back in the Future of Japan, but at least I have my Inator. (He went get his coffee and the Inator got Explode he turn around and see his Inator destroyed) Doofensmirtz: (Sigh) Oh Well. (and then he drink his Coffee) Meanwhile, the 4 beam is blast to sperate Location, 1st Beam is heading to Seattle Mystery Man: Curse you Peter The Panda! Peter Mind: Well my Mission is Complete, Time for me to head Home. (And then the beam zap Peter the Panda to the future) Meanwhile the 2nd beam is blasted to this Location in Danville. Terry Nemesis: Curse you Terry The Turtle! Terry Mind: Ha Ha, Never Gets old from him, Well time for me to head back home. (And then the Beam zap Terry The Turtle to the Future) Meanwhile, the 3th beam is heading that Location Poofenplotz: Curse you Pinky The Chihuahua! Pinky Mind: Wow I can't believe she's so angry at Me for the Royal Jelly I did, Oh well time for me to head back home. (And Then the beam zap Pinky The Chihuahua to the Future, and his Jetpack is headed to Poofenplotz Lair) Poofenplotz: That bad Doggy ruined my Royal Jelly's, but at least have my Stiff Bueaty. (Until then Pinky Jetpack knock over the Stiff Bueaty and spray on her and she's stuck) At least I'm still Bueatiful. (Her hair spring out) I hate that Chihuahua. Meanwhile, the last beam is headed to the Fletcher Backyard Baljeet: Maybe Balloon House? Phineas: Already did that Buford: A Band. Phineas: Already did. Isabella: Time Travel. Phineas: We could... but the Love Muffin destroyed it. Isabella: Can we rebuild it. Phineas: We should but... the Blueprint for the Time Machine has been burn to ash. Isabella: Well... Why don't you buy a new one at the Blueprint Heaven? Phineas: I should but... The Love Muffin destroyed The Blueprint Heaven, and it will take a Whole month to Rebuild it. Isabella: Oh okay. Phineas: Well, we have Nothing to do after School we should we do now? (Phineas Ferb and there Friends remain silent) Ferb: Maybe we should have some Adventure. Buford: How, How can we have some Adventure! Do you think a green beam will zap us to the Future. (And it did Phineas Ferb and their Friends got zap them to the Future) Candace: Alright you guys, Mum and Dad left me to be in- guys where are you? They must have left to the Park, They'll be back till nightfall. (She close the slide door) Meanwhile, in the 22nd Century (At the alley Phineas Ferb and their Friends come out of the Time Vortex) Phineas: Ugh, Where are we you guy? Baljeet: I don't know but who's that over there? (They look over there, And is there pets Perry, Pinky, Terry and that Panda from Seattle Peter) Phineas: Perry! Isabella: Pinky! Baljeet: Terry! Buford: and that Panda from Seattle what his name? Ferb: Peter Buford: Peter the Panda. Phineas: Perry, what going on? And where are we exactly? (Perry Shrug it) Well what ever we are let's go. (They left the alley, And then they saw a City looks Futuristic and they are so excited, they saw Robots, Hovercars, Holograms, and Floating Buildings) Baljeet: We- We're in the Future! Phineas: I know... we are Baljeet! Guys I think our Adventure's has Began! ????? Doraemon! (A Voice is Echoing around the city) Doraemons, Phineas and Ferb in Time and Dimension To Be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts